La propreté du corps commence par la pureté de l'âme
by Syrielle-D
Summary: Que faire lorsque la mort veut nous rattraper ? J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à y échapper, par chance ou en forçant le destin. Qu'importe. Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, la faucheuse a décidé de m'avoir coûte que coûte.C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, je me suis retrouvée, moi, Elena Gilbert,à sauter dans cette eau glacée, afin de retrouver ce qui peut me sauver, mon âme.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue ::** _Jason Walker- Down. _

_**PDV Elena Gilbert**_

Je nageais désespérément dans cette eau glaciale, tellement d'âme autour de moi attendaient d'être retrouvées. Je devais à tout prix retrouver la mienne, il me suffisait de la voir et de l'attraper. Ça paraît simple n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, on m'avait dit que ce serait plus dur. Et au fil de mon avancé, j'ai compris. Avais-je vraiment l'envie de retrouver mon âme ? Après tout, je pouvais rester ici à attendre ou repartir sans, je partirais dans tous les cas…  
Les âmes me frôlaient, hurlaient à mon contact. Mon existence se retranscrivait sous mes yeux à chacun de mes gestes.

_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

J'ai compris. Pourquoi vouloir se battre contre la mort ? Pourquoi éviter ce qui est inévitable ? Mon destin me faisait comprendre à présent, je ne pouvais pas éviter ma descente aux Enfers. Ma vie entrainait la mort des autres, à chaque respiration que je prenais, une autre s'arrêtée. Mon être n'était que destruction, je ne pouvais que plonger…

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai vu, mon âme. C'était incroyable. Mon aura brillait comme ces étoiles que l'on voit filer devant nous, des particules la suivaient. Elle était à quelques centimètres de moi, je n'avais qu'à tendre la main et tout serait fini. Je vivrais mon éternité sans que personne ne puisse me reprendre la vie. Étais-ce ce que je voulais ?

C'est ainsi, que j'ai pris la plus grande décision de toute mon existence…

Avant de vous dire ce choix, je vais faire comme tous ces personnages dans les livres, je vais vous raconter ce qui m'a amené à courir dans cette ruelle sombre et à sauter dans cette eau glacée.


	2. Am I Dead ?

L'eau qui s'engouffre, le réveil, _la vie_. Une semaine déjà, que j'étais revenue à la vie. Ma seconde vie. J'avais appris à mes dépends, que je ne pouvais pas survivre à tout. J'avais déjà échappé une multitude de fois à la mort, il était sûr que ce soir-là, c'était Matt ou moi.

Toujours est-il, que chaque jour, je me réveillais en sursaut après ce cauchemar. À ce moment, tout ce qui me préoccupait, était de savoir si j'allais ou non achever ma transformation. C'est ce que j'avais fait. Je me retrouvais coincée depuis une semaine dans la pension des Salvatore. J'étais absente, mentalement parlant, la plupart du temps. Je regardais les rayons du soleil par la fenêtre, qui reflétait indistinctement sur ma peau. _J'étais morte_. Puis revenue à la vie. Je me sentais chanceuse, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Ce matin-là, quelque chose a tilté en moi. J'avais survécu. J'avais la chance d'être encore présente avec les gens que j'aime. C'est ainsi qu'aux dépens de Stefan, je suis sortie. J'avais pris soin de me nourrir d'une poche de sang. Je me suis promenée dans cette ville, qui m'avait vu grandir, pleurer, rire et mourir. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'une odeur enveloppait mon patelin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ni même remarqué que le parterre reflétait les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Je pouvais être heureuse, non ? J'avais l'éternité devant moi, une force surnaturelle, une aura particulière, mes ami(e)s étaient toujours présent(e)s, j'avais tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver. Pourtant quelque chose en moi, me criait de prendre garde. Comme si je ne pouvais jamais être heureuse car quelque chose venait toujours me gâcher mon bonheur. C'est bien c'que je disais. Le trouble-fête s'est présenté comme étant une vision, un souvenir.

_Ses cheveux de jais, son sourire bellâtre, sa peau étincelante, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire narquois. La nuit, un bal, une dispute. Ses paroles doucereuses, l'impact de ses mots. Son hypnose. __**Damon.**_

En une fraction de seconde, je m'étais souvenue. Je clignais des yeux, l'air béat, au milieu de la rue. Il m'avait fait oublier notre première rencontre. La bile m'est montée à la gorge comme le sang à la tête. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'étais devant la pension à attendre le traître.

Bien sûr, celui-ci n'était pas là, il était au bar à boire un de ses éternels bourbons. Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais l'éternité n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, le frère de mon actuel petit-copain (c'est un bien grand mot face à l'ampleur que notre relation avait pu prendre ) m'avait caché quelque chose de bien plus important que le petit acte que j'allais faire. J'avais décidé de fouiller dans sa chambre.

J'ai entrepris de monter à pas lourds les escaliers, mais un bruit de crépitement m'a fait tourner les talons. La cheminée venait de s'allumer. Par s'allumer, je veux dire toute seule. J'hochais la tête, incrédule, il ne me semblait pas qu'elle soit automatique. Je décidais tout de même, de faire mon expertise, j'ouvris délicatement la porte de la chambre la plus vaniteuse qu'il soit, la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

Une légère brise s'aventura dans la pièce puis un coup de vent sec, m'arracha à la contemplation du lit. Un deuxième crépitement se fit entendre, avec un rabattement de porte et de fenêtre qui claquent. Une fumée âcre parvint des escaliers et une odeur de brulé souleva mes poumons. La pension brûlait. Comment cela était-il possible ?  
À cet instant précis, ce n'était pas cette question qui me chatouillait, mais plutôt, comment allais-je sortir de ce capharnaüm ? La chaleur, le feu. Je suffoquais malgré mon état vampirique. Je ne pensais pas jusqu' alors que cet épais nuage de fumée pouvait faire souffrir un vampire pourtant c'était bien mes particules aussi infimes qu'elles soient qui hurlaient la mort.

Je peux paraître absurde à cet instant, mais devais-je sauter par la fenêtre ? Pour un vampire ce n'est rien mais pour moi, vampire de fraîche date, ça ressemblait à un des travaux d'Hercule. Je pris mon élan afin de sauter par la fenêtre, j'avais déjà vu les athlètes prendre position pour mieux effectuer leur saut, bien sur eux n'avait pas un feu brûlant et ardent derrière eux. Je m'avançai délicatement et sautai. Vous avez déjà fait un plat contre l'eau ? Et bien moi, je venais de faire un plat contre le vide. Impossible de sauter et de dépasser l'embrasure de la fenêtre, une force invisible comme un mur de pierre me barrait la route. Une sorcière ? Ce fût mon premier raisonnement et c'était bien le seul que j'avais en ma possession. Je retentais vainement de m'échapper. Impossible. Quelqu'un ne voulait pas que je puisse m'enfuir, on voulait même me faire bruler vive. Des cris étouffés me parvinrent de la cour, un visage familier apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Stefan. Puis plus rien.

_**Suis-je morte ?**_


	3. Who Is It ?

**J**e me suis réveillée dans mon lit empestant la suie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le goût de la fumée ancrait au plus profond de mes poumons. J'étais chez moi ! Dans mon lit, dans ma maison ! J'ai tenté de sourire, en vain, le souvenir de cette chaleur étouffante m'arracha un couinement. Une tête, plutôt un visage apparût au-dessus du mien, ses traits tirés ne cachaient en rien sa colère.

**Damon :.** Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sauté ? Tu as peur du vide, première nouvelle !

À ce moment, j'aurais bien voulu rire, oui, rire aux éclats. Il était là, à me crier dessus, comme une gamine qu'on réprimande d'avoir fait tomber le pot de confiture. Bien sûr, mon sourire flagrant ne lui a pas échappé.

**Damon :.** Et elle se fout de ma gueule !

Il s'est redressé, en colère certes, parlant seul comme si je n'étais pas là. Marmonnant des « _devenue folle _», « _la fumée …montée au cerveau_ ».

**Elena:.** Ce n'est pas moi, qui parle toute seule, Damon.

Je venais de lui clouer le bec. De colère, il était passé à la furie. Et c'est en claquant la porte que je l'avais bien compris. Je tentai de me relever, mais dans ma gorge un feu se déclencha, comme des braises ardentes déposées délicatement dans mon œsophage. La soif me dominait et le feu auquel j'avais dû faire face n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Une main délicate vint me soutenir, Stefan. Il me regardait avec ses yeux mêlés de tristesse, de crainte, et d'amour. Le beau vampire attendait que je lui explique l'évènement, le pourquoi de ce moment insoutenable, mais la seule chose que je pus dire fût :

_Dans quel état est la pension ?_

Il se mit à rire, mouvement presque imperceptible même pour un vampire puisque ceci ne constituait qu'une vibration de la cage thoracique et de la gorge, ainsi qu'un léger sourire, minime même, qui se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

**Stefan :.** Tu as failli mourir, Elena, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Elena ? Je sais que c'est dur et je regrette ce qui t'es arrivée. Tu n'es plus la même…

Il allait continuer mais je le coupais.

**Elena :.** Je suis morte Stefan, je me rappelle des choses qui ne me sont jamais arrivées, j'ai cette envie irrépressible d'arracher la gorge des gens que j'aime et de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Je suis morte voilà ce qu'il m'arrive !

Pour simple réponse, il quitta la pièce. Je fermais les yeux réprimant cette haine qui s'insurgeait en moi puis ce sentiment de tristesse profonde et me rendormis. Si seulement ça pouvait être pour l'éternité…

Lorsque je me réveillais, la nuit était tombée. Une enveloppe signée d'un _S_ était posée sur mon second oreiller, je l'ouvris péniblement et l'écriture manuscrite que j'identifiais comme celle de Stefan se dessinait sous mes yeux encore clos par le sommeil.

_**Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je te laisse dormir et lorsque tu auras décidé de venir me voir, je t'attendrais à la pension. Je t'ai déposé des poches de sang sur le bureau. O négatif comme tu l'aimes.**_

_**Ps :. Tu restes toujours aussi magnifique lorsque tu dors.**_

_**Je t'aime mon amour. S.**_

Je me sentais comme gênée, envahie d'un sentiment nouveau. Je me levais en vacillant, pris deux poches de sang et passais ma main derrière le tableau accroché au mur afin d'y prendre mon journal, le seul rituel humain qu'il me restait.

_Cher Journal,_

_Je suis un vampire._

_Je suis morte là où Papa et Maman ont perdu la vie définitivement. Je me sens seule. Tous mes sentiments changent et s'amplifient. Je ressens une sorte d'agacement permanent et Stefan n'arrange rien. Il aimerait que je sois le même genre de vampire que lui mais je n'y arrive pas. Ses petites attentions m'énervent, il ne reste jamais lorsque' je mange'. Un gouffre s'établit entre nous. Je l'aime, mais je me rends compte qu'avec ma nouvelle nature un écart s'est creusé._

_Damon… Damon m'a caché des choses et … ces souvenirs, flashs, m'attendrissent. Tu te rends compte que c'est lui que j'ai rencontré en premier et qu'il m'a avoué m'aimer !_

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser et quoi faire. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas quitter Stefan pas maintenant, une confusion immense se ferait et je risquerais de faire des mauvais choix._

_Bonnie m'a appelé avant-hier…_

Elena laissa son cœur vagabondé durant toute la nuit inscrivant la moindre de ses émotions en passant par ses derniers actes, et la journée horrible qu'elle avait vécue. Au bout d'un long moment de solitude, la jeune fille décida de se lever et de se préparer, elle voulait parler au Salvatore mais aussi voir le désastre qu'avaient provoqué les évènements antérieurs. Elle passa devant son miroir et s'arrêta. Ses longs cheveux bruns raides lui montraient qu'elle n'avait pas changé, qu'elle restait Elena Gilbert, la pauvre jeune fille qui avait perdu la vie et ses parents. Sur un coup de tête, elle décida qu'en même temps que sa nature, elle changerait de tête. Blond platine ? _Non._ Rousse ? _Non._ Noir profond ? _Non._ Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose : le bouclage. Elena avait déjà vu ce résultat sur elle et ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle descendit les escaliers et claqua la porte. Pas de voiture. Elle irait à pied. Le danger sur cette route serait elle et non les autres. Elle coupa chemin par la forêt, une légère brise monta sifflant dans ses oreilles et provoquant de léger frisson sur sa peau nue. Une branche de chêne traversa devant elle à une vitesse inconnue comme porter par une force incommensurable. Une deuxième lui érafla le bras. C'est ainsi que la vampire comprit qu'elle était en danger. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, recevant par-ci par-là, des pieux improvisés la transperçant dans les jambes et les bras. Quand elle vit la pension, elle se dépêcha et traversa la porte sans prendre soin. La douleur était fulgurante.

**Damon :.** Katherine ?!

Oui, par deux fois Elena avait failli mourir et par deux fois ce quelqu'un n'y allait pas de main morte. Quelqu'un lui en voulait, c'était désormais sur.

**Mais qui étais-ce ?**


	4. Déchirure

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est encourageant . **;)**

* * *

**U**ne douleur fulgurante se dressa dans mon abdomen. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, brouillés par les larmes. Damon était penché au-dessus de moi tentant de retirer les bouts de bois qui s'étaient insinués en moi. Il me parlait essayant de me réconforter.

**Damon :.** J'ai bien cru que c'était Katherine, pourquoi tu t'es bouclée les cheveux ? Je te préfère au naturel. Oups . Désolé, désolé. Je fais du mieux que je peux Stefan mais on ne l'a pas raté. Non je ne crie pas, j'ai peur de lui faire mal… Merci je l'avais bien compris Stefan.

Sa voix était lointaine arrivant par écho dans mes oreilles. Je me sentis partir dans les tréfonds de l'oubli. Que c'était bon ! À mon réveil et à ma plus grande surprise, mon sosie était assis au bout de mon lit lisant un journal, le journal de Stefan.

**Elena :.** Katherine, que fais-tu là ?

**Katherine :.** Et beh, ce n'est pas trop tôt. _Elle referma le livre d'un geste sec._ Je commençais presque à m'ennuyer. J'aime bien ton nouveau look, on dirait, mmh , oui quelqu'un que je connais, ah oui je sais, moi. _Elle arqua son sourcil_. On se ressemble de plus en plus tu ne trouves pas ?

**Elena :.** Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer Katherine, j'ai passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

**Katherine :.** J'ai vu ça, et je ne parle pas seulement de ta tête, qui soit dit en passant est vraiment horrible. _La brune démoniaque se servit un verre de sang. Poche de sang sur laquelle était inscrit un mot de Stefan me concernant. _Je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux. _Elle but une gorgée de l'élixir rouge._ J'y crois pas, moi qui voulais attendre soixante ans, que tu meures d'une mort naturelle pour pouvoir récupérer mon bien et voilà que tu as l'éternité ! Dur ! Ce n'est pas l'envie de te tuer qui me manque mais, tu vois, pendant l'éternité Stefan me haïrait... _La garce grimaça._

**Elena :.** Il te hait déjà Katherine.

**Katherine :.** Que tu penses, que tu penses.

**Elena :.** Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus fuir ? _Devant l'incompréhension de son sosie elle poursuivit_, Klaus est mort, tu es libre.

**Katherine :.** Et bien je pensais que j'aurais senti quelque chose, mais rien, comme si rien n'avait changé. S'il est toujours vivant, nous serons deux à fuir ma chère Elena. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire, si tu vois s'que j'veux dire.

**Elena :.** Des trucs de garce c'est ça ?

**Katherine :.** Non, trucs de coincées comme toi, Elena.

Et elle sauta par la fenêtre. Je fermais les yeux et me relevais. La porte s'ouvrit sur Damon et Stefan.

**Damon :.** On ne savait pas que tu t'étais rapprochée de ta meilleure amie Katherine, au point de lui ressemblait. _Il avait cet air menaçant empreint d'une colère noire._

**Elena :.** Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie, elle est juste entrée pour … je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est venue.

**Damon :.** Et tu nous explique cette ressemblance ? _Il lui pointait ces boucles brunes._

**Elena :.** J'avais besoin de changement. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour la pauvre petite Elena dont ses parents sont morts et à qui on peut effacer des souvenirs mais ça tu vois de quoi je parle Damon.

Stefan regarda son frère, il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait mais il n'en laissa pas l'occasion, pas aujourd'hui.

**Stefan :.** Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

Elena fixait toujours Damon.

**Elena :.** Comme à la pension, je n'en sais rien. Tout à coup, ça se déclenche et quelque chose d'invisible tente de me tuer.

Damon restait prostré dans son mutisme, évitant le regard pénétrant d'Elena.

**Elena :.** Je pense que Katherine n'était pas là pour rien, elle venait s'assurer de quelque chose. Et je pense aussi qu'elle reviendra bien assez tôt.

**Stefan :.** D'accord mais en attendant tu devrais te nourrir, tu as subi beaucoup d'épreuves en peu de jour. Il faut que j'aille voir Caroline, elle m'a appelé pour me dire de venir. Tyler est bizarre d'après elle. Je reviens au plus vite. _Le beau brun vint lui embrasser la joue tendrement. Elena ferma les yeux. _Repose toi un peu.

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis reporta son regard sur le traître, elle éprouvait une vive émotion de trahison.

**Damon :.** Ecoute Elena,…

**Elena :.** Non ! Toi tu écoutes, tu m'as caché quelque chose de primordiale, tu t'es servi de moi Damon !

**Damon :.** Quoi ?! Je t'ai caché deux choses, Elena . Et encore une et demie. La première, c'est-à-dire que tu m'es rencontrée en premier et la deuxième où je t'avoue mes sentiments. En rien, oui , en rien je ne me suis servie de toi !

**Elena :.** Mais tu n'avais pas le droit, ça change tout !

**Damon :.** Ça ne change en rien Elena ! Alors parce que tu m'as rencontré en premier, tu dois me choisir ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Elena. Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments, tu as choisi Stefan, c'est très bien comme ça.

**Elena :.** Je n'en suis plus sure. _Elle baissa les yeux._

**Damon :.** Ecoute, si tu me dis reste, je reste. Si tu me dis aime moi, je t'aimerai. Si tu me dis, je t'aime, alors tu seras la femme la plus épanoui de toute la planète. Je ferai tout s'que tu veux Elena. Mais je ne serais jamais Stefan, je ferais toujours des erreurs et je serais obstiné, têtu, buté. Je ferais toujours s'qui est le mieux pour toi, mais je ne changerai pas alors ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as rencontrée en premier que tout change Elena. Tes sentiments restent les mêmes.

Le beau ténébreux au corps d'Apollon n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, à présent. Ses doigts frôlaient sa joue, caressant obstinément sa peau.

**Elena :.** Je n'en suis plus sure. _Ses yeux chocolat étaient rivés sur la bouche tremblante de Damon._

À cet instant, Damon aurait voulu crier de joie, sauter partout et surtout, oui, surtout il aurait voulu l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle lui avouait ces sentiments ! Mais il se remémorait la douleur insoutenable qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ' _**I love him Damon**_ ', elle avait fait son choix et lui aussi, il avait dit à son frère que si elle le choisissait, il partirait.

Damon savait que s'qu'il allait faire aller leur briser le cœur à tous les deux, mais c'était mieux autant pour lui que pour elle.

**Damon :.** Well, maybe that's the problem.

Le beau brun au regard océan noyé par les larmes se détourna et sortit à grande enjambée, laissant choir derrière lui son amour perdu.


	5. Do you know something ?

**E**lena prostrée dans la peine, ne s'aperçut même pas que son double maléfique venait de refaire surface à ses côtés.

**Katherine :.** Alors ça c'était grandiose. D'un Pathétique ! J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil. Du Damon Salvatore tout craché.

**Elena :.** Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? _La jeune femme encore blessée essuya les larmes qui déferlaient sur ses joues rageusement._ T'as pas un plan diabolique a exécuté ?

**Katherine :.** Et bah, tu vois je m'imaginais que toi et moi, on aurait pu être les meilleures amies du monde et qu'on se serait confectionné des bracelets d'amitié_. Elle éclata d'un rire sec. _Non, je voulais juste voir comment tu trompais Stefan. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, tu savais qu'il s'était remis au sang humain ? C'est louche, non ?

La belle brune disparue.

Elena était-elle tellement abasourdie par son amour plus que naissant pour Damon qu'elle aurait totalement oublié Stefan ? Lui avait-il menti délibérément, sentant un écart se formait entre eux ?

La jeune femme décida d'aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, après les événements passés, elle en avait bien besoin. Après s'être soigneusement déshabillée et avoir constaté les dégâts, Elena entreprît d'ouvrir l'eau chaude puis l'eau froide, un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle entra dans la cabine de douche qu'elle referma d'un coup de pied. La jeune vampire ferma les yeux sous le bien être relaxant que lui procurait cette douche, lorsqu'un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Elle se sentait regardée, épiée. N'avait-elle pas fermé la porte de la salle de bain ?

Quand elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux clos par la peur, elle put apercevoir une silhouette noire à travers les vitres embuées , la jeune femme voulut ouvrir la porte de la cabine de douche mais celle-ci était coincé et le siphon était bouché car la petite cabine se remplissait à vue d'œil. Elena n'avait pourtant pas peur, elle savait qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas se noyer sinon Damon y serait déjà passé et elle s'en serait chargé elle-même. Et pourtant pourquoi ressentait-elle des picotements lui obstruaient les jambes ? Pourquoi sa peau brulée comme au contact de l'acide ?

La réponse vint sous ses yeux, l'eau était médusée de verveine.

_**PDV Damon :.**_

Un cri strident lui parvint de la salle de bain où était Elena. Il se précipita vaillamment dans les escaliers.

**Damon :.** Elena ? Tout va bien ?

Un deuxième cri fît écho au premier, et sans réfléchir Damon arracha la porte de ses gongs. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était sans précédent, la cabine de douche était remplie jusqu'au plafond, Elena gisait dont la peau mat virée au rouge orangée, des volutes de fumée s'échappait des conduits de la douche. **La jeune fille nue brulait dans l'eau.**

Damon tapa par reprise dans les carreaux de la douche mais ceux-ci ne se brisaient pas, comme si une force invisible les protégeait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et l'eau ainsi que le corps d'Elena dégoulinèrent mollement sur le sol.

Damon encore horrifié eut du mal à se remettre de cette vision macabre. Il avait imaginé avec reprises, le jour où il pourrait voir sa belle nue. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé ça et ce moment qui aurait dû être des plus charnelles, n'y était absolument pas. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle à vitesse vampirique, sa peau était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait, un dégradé passant du rouge sang, au rose puis au marron. Lorsqu'il voulut la toucher, la verveine le brula, mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur de la vue du corps meurtri d'Elena. Il la porta, l'emmenant sur le lit et lui fit couler la poche de sang qu'elle n'avait pas touché dans la gorge. Lorsque Stefan arriva, son cœur se brisa. Il n'était pas jaloux que Damon ait pu voir le corps nu de sa belle, non, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment à part l'immense peine qui lui obstruait le cœur. Il aurait dû être là, il savait qu'elle était en danger mais le cadet des Salvatore l'avait laissée seule.

Elena souffrait, chaque parties de son corps brulaient, elle n'avait jamais connu d'aussi grande douleur physique qu'à cet instant, même la régénération de sa peau grâce au sang que Damon lui faisait couler dans la gorge, lu faisait mal. Le téléphone de Damon vibra. Il le sortit et donna la poche de sang à Stefan. Il décrocha, l'appel anonyme se révéla être Katherine.

**Damon :.** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Katherine :.** Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi !

**Damon :.** Si jamais c'est de ta faute, je te retrouverai Katherine et je te jure que je te ferai bouffer ton propre cœur.

**Katherine :.** Des menaces ? Tu me désoles mon beau Damon. Moi qui voulais te dire quelque chose..

**Damon :.** Tu sais quelque chose ?

**Katherine :.** Han han …


	6. Legend & Death

******Merci pour les reviews et les follows !  
**;D

* * *

**Katherine :.** Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que je suis venue en amie. _Répéta la belle brune à son auditoire, les fixant un à un du regard._ Je n'y suis absolument pour rien.

**Damon :.** C'est bon on a compris accouche Katherine.

La vampire le dévisagea une énième fois du regard. Stefan hocha la tête afin qu'elle continue.

**Katherine :.** Bien. Vous connaissez déjà la malédiction de Klaus donc ça m'aidera. Vous savez que Klaus avait besoin du double Petrova pour débrider son côté loup. Mais vous ne connaissez pas le principe de la malédiction Petrova. Je me suis renseignée, il y a bien longtemps sur mes ancêtres, je voulais connaître pourquoi ma famille avait été choisi. Et j'ai découvert que cette malédiction existait depuis le début de la famille de Klaus. Je ne peux pas dire comment la première des Petrova s'appelait, car ça varie selon les coutumes. Mais l'on dit qu'à cette époque, la jeune femme aurait fait un acte impardonnable et que de ce point de vue, c'est elle que l'on a poussé dans les bras d'Esther pour le sacrifice. Les sorcières qui étaient présentes ce soir-là, auraient posé des closes à la requête de la mère des Originaux, dont le fait qu'un double serait créé afin de limiter la balance. Mais il a été dit aussi, que si deux Petrova vivait dans la même époque et que par un malheureux hasard celles-ci étaient de même nature alors la mort elle-même viendrait chercher la dernière Petrova…

Le récit de Katherine Petrova fut coupé par le son mélodieux et ironique du rire insipide de Damon.

**Katherine :.** Ne me crois pas si tu veux, mais tu n'as que ça entre les mains.

**Damon :.** Certes, alors comment fait-on, Ô prêtresse Petrova pour liquider la mort ? _Il éclata de rire, même Stefan d'un naturel sérieux ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

**Katherine :.** C'est là que tu ris moins Damon , la légende raconte que rien ne peut empêcher la mort de tuer l'être qu'elle désire. Et si tel est le cas, alors la pauvre Elena va devoir mourir.

**Damon :.** Et toi ça t'arrange bien tout ça, nan ? Tu arrives comme une fleur nous déversant tes conneries. Mais s'que tu ne sais pas Katherine, c'est que si Elena meurt, tu mourras aussi et de mes propres mains.

**Katherine :.** J'aimerais bien voir ça.

**Damon :.** Si tu veux, on peut faire ça tout de suite.

De ce pas, le beau brun s'approcha de la femme qu'il avait aimée durant plus d'un siècle dans le but de la tuer, mais son frère le stoppa.

**Stefan :.** Arrête. Elle va nous aider à chercher. _Il se retourna_. N'est-ce pas Katherine ?

Elle se mit à sourire, puis à mettre un doigt sur sa bouche et à faire une moue boudeuse. Le résultat était saisissant, n'importe qui serait déjà tombé sous son charme, mais les frères Salvatore ne cillèrent même pas.

**Katherine :.** Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras Stefan.

Damon les contourna, soupirant à leur passage, et monta les escaliers. Ce qu'il vit, lui retourna le cœur. Elena les avait écouté du haut des escaliers et des trainées de larmes lui barraient le visage.

**Elena :.** Alors je vais mourir Damon ?

À cette phrase, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ces bras. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber, jamais. Il serait toujours là pour elle-même si sa vie en dépendrait. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir, il trouverait un moyen coûte que coûte. Damon se fit un serment à lui-même, le serment de sauver Elena et d'être présent à ses côtés sans que jamais rien ne puisse lui arriver.

**Damon :.** Non Elena. Regarde-moi, on trouvera un moyen comme on a toujours fait. Tu as l'éternité devant toi Elena, je te le promets.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait à la vie plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au salon.

**Damon :.** Il va falloir qu'on fasse pleins de recherches, on se reléguera. Katherine, tu as toujours le livre sur ta famille ? _La vampire acquiesça de la tête._ Tu pourras nous le donner _? Elle acquiesça de nouveau._ La sorcière devrait pouvoir nous aider, _continua Damon._

Dans ses pensées, il parlait tout seul, menait les recherches, s'activait. Elena le regardait fixement, il se battrait toujours pour elle, elle le savait et le remerciait intérieurement pour ça. Des coups toquèrent à la porte, les quatre vampires se regardèrent intrigués. Damon alla ouvrir. Il se retourna et héla :. **C'est rien, c'est la petite sorcière.**

Celle-ci avait les joues baignaient de larmes.

**Bonnie :.** Il faut que je vous dise un truc, _pleura-t-elle_. Klaus n'est pas mort, j'ai fait un sort pour qu'il puisse prendre le corps de Tyler et ça ne se passe pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous perdre, j'ai eu peur. Les sorcières m'en veulent et elles me le font payer.

La sorcière continua à déverser un flot constant de paroles. Tous étaient choqués, se regardant l'air ébahie. Ce fut sans compter sur Katherine qui de sa vitesse vampirique se retrouva à côté de la jeune femme et lui craqua la nuque.

Bonnie tomba sur le sol, raide morte. Elena se mit à crier, Stefan se précipita vers Bonnie et Damon retint Elena pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur son double maléfique, qui quant à elle, ne bougeait plus. Katherine avait espéré au plus profond d'elle –même qu'elle serait libre, enfin libre. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à fuir, et à ne pas s'attacher. Son cœur se raidit un peu plus dans sa poitrine, dégringolant dans les tréfonds de noirceur qui recouvrait désormais son mental. Sa liberté venait de s'envoler.

Les cris et les pleurs redoublèrent dans la pension Salvatore, attendant le prochain assaut de la mort, si c'est ainsi qu'il fallait l'appeler, qui se ferait ressentir plus vite que ce que l'on croit.


	7. Enterrement

_****_**Merci à toutes pour les reviews et les followers, ça me fait extrêmenent plaisir. Si vous voulez voir ma fic animée par certaines images, elle est publiée sur le site français de TVD, dans la partie fanfiction du forum. ;D.  
**

**Je me suis inspirée de cette musique pour ce chapitre : **_**Evanescence -My Immortal.**_

XoXo.  


* * *

**C**'est le visage empreint de larme qu'Elena se leva. Bonnie était morte deux jours auparavant. A ce souvenir, la gorge de la belle brune se noua, laissant apparaitre des perles salées au coin de ses yeux. Stefan entra délicatement dans la pièce, depuis la mort de son amie, Elena était à fleur de peau et ne participait plus au recherche concernant son problème de malédiction et mieux, elle ne pouvait plus se retrouver dans la même pièce que son double assassin.

**Stefan :.** On part dans une heure. J'ai acheté ce que tu m'avais demandé.

Pour simple réponse, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Le cadet des Salvatore sortit de la pièce le désespoir dans l'âme. Elena se préparait tranquillement évitant de trop se farder de maquillage, qui de toute manière allait couler. Devait-elle s'attacher les cheveux ou non ? Ses cheveux bouclés lui rappelaient Katherine, son cœur se serra plus fort et la moutarde lui monta au nez. De larges veines assaillirent ses yeux, violacées et gonflées laissant ses iris rouge vif.

Elle s'attacherait les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, Damon vint l'embrasser sur son front, imitait par Stefan la seconde d'après. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'un costume, noir de la tête au pied pour Damon, et noir et blanc pour Stefan. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Damon, le chemin se fit dans le calme.

Lorsque la voiture se gara sur le côté, Elena retint son souffle, elle sentait déjà son cœur se serrait. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après sa transformation, la jeune fille avait appris la mort d'Alaric, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie après la perte de son père de substitution avait été si forte qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru la ressentir un jour, pourtant c'était bien cette même douleur qui l'anéantissait un peu plus.

Caroline qui d'ordinaire était éclatante, avait un teint terne. La jeune femme était soutenue par Matt dont les yeux rougis montraient la peine dont le jeune homme souffrait. Son frère Jeremy portait des Ray Ban noire mais son teint livide ne cachait en rien sa souffrance. La peine était au rendez-vous et la douleur s'y était invitée.

Le prêtre commença son discours, parlant des souvenirs de Bonnie venant du père de celle-ci. Père qui pleurait de tous son être. Elena le plaignait, après avoir perdu sa femme, il perdait sa fut au tour de Caroline qui malgré sa voix enrouée, se mit à parler :.

Bonnie m'a beaucoup aidé depuis que nous sommes petites, elle a … elle avait le cœur sur la main, toujours prête à aider les autres. Je me souviens, une fois nous étions allée toute les deux en vacances et personne ne voulait me parler pourtant Bonnie, elle s'était fait des amies. Elle aurait pu me laisser seule mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait, elle a planté toutes les autres pour moi. _Un rire nerveux échappa de sa gorge, suivit d'une rasade de pleurs._Bonnie va me manquer plus que personne ne pourra me manquer autant qu'elle. C'était une très bonne amie et je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour tous ce qu'elle a fait. Je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours.

Des larmes inondèrent ses joues. Des personnes de la famille de Bonnie se remirent à pleurer en jetant des belles roses rouges sur le cercueil de celle-ci. Quand ce fut au tour d'Elena, elle ne jeta pas une rose mais des plumes et une lettre qu'elle avait écrit la veille. Les plumes, en souvenir de ce jour où pour la première fois, sa meilleure amie lui avait montré ses pouvoirs.

_Chère Bonnie,_

_Ma sœur. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois partie pour toujours. Je ne supporte pas le fait de t'avoir perdue. Je me dis que les sorcières t'ont réservé quelque chose, ou alors que tu es avec tante Jenna, Alaric et mes parents. Ce n'est pas possible, Bonnie. Pas toi ! Tu es l'une des dernières personnes à qui je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Reviens-moi s'il te plaît. Je te vengerai ! Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu me manques tellement. Tu m'as appris à être honnête, à garder la tête haute, à soutenir les autres et avoir du cœur. Pour tout ça je te remercie. Tu m'as accepté alors que tu aurais dû me répudier. Je t'aime Bonnie. Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi, j'avais tellement de choses à te dire, et de choses à partager avec toi, mon cœur explose quand je sais que je dois me séparer de toi. Je me dis que tu seras toujours avec moi, Bonnie. Tu emportes tous nos secrets avec toi, alors prends-en soin. On se reverra un jour, j'te le jure. Et j'espère que tu as trouvé ton paradis blanc. Prends soin de nous de là-haut._

_Elena..Ta sœur._

Le retour se fit comme à l'aller, dans le calme le plus complet. Elena entra la première dans la pension Salvatore, elle ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte claqua, puisqu'elle pensait que c'était les frères Salvatore. La respiration qu'elle prit lui fit un mal de chien, à se damner la tête, son visage lui brulait, comme si l'air était emplie de verveine. Elena aurait voulu oublié ce problème de malédiction Petrova pour se consacrer pleinement au deuil de sa meilleure amie, mais la mort la rattrapait. Elle en souffrait, elle sentit ses pieds faillirent sous son poids. Et les derniers cris qu'elle entendit furent ceux de Stefan et Damon. Sa respiration était saccadée, sa peau était déchiquetée.

_**Est-ce qu'un jour, sa souffrance se terminerait ?**_


	8. Cauchemar et rêves

**Merci aux reviewers et followers. ça me touche vraiment. Non, non je ne m'étais pas noyée, juste une grosse flemmingite qui m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.. Bref bonne lecture et on s'retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**E**lena se retourna vivement et put apercevoir son amie Bonnie tomber inerte sur le sol. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras.

**Elena :.** Non s'il te plaît Bonnie. Bonnie eh, eh, s'il te plaît. Stefan, elle ne respire plus ! Stefan , j'arrive pas à le trouver. Je n'sens plus son pouls ! Stefan, fais quelque chose s'il te plaît ! Donne-lui ton sang ou n'importe quoi mais je t'en prie, fais quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie aide la !

**Stefan :.** C'est trop tard. Je suis désolé.

**Elena :.** Nan, nan, nan Bonnie réveille toi.

Une voix derrière l'appela :. _Elena, réveille toi._

**Bonnie **! C'est Bonnie.

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Un écho continua dans son oreille. _Je serais toujours là, Elena._

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le même cauchemar. Toutes les fois qu'Elena s'endormait, c'était pour faire le même cauchemar. Revivre la mort de sa meilleure amie dont le corps avait été enterré deux jours auparavant. Sayé, Elena se rappelait être rentré et avoir suffoqué. La sensation de brulure traversant ses sinus, ses alvéoles, ses bronches, l'impression que chaque particule d'air rentre , traverse la peau pour se diriger vers le point culminant, pourtant déjà endolorie. Le cœur. Encore une fois, elle avait échappé à la mort.

Elena se releva, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Pourrait-elle un jour se remettre de la mort d'autant de personnes si chères à ses yeux ? La jeune femme enfila un sweat et descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, Stefan et Damon étaient déjà attablés.

**Elena :.** Alors qu'elle est le plan aujourd'hui ? Me confiner dans une pièce en attendant que quelque chose me fasse souffrir ? Ou m'abattre ?

**Stefan :.** Elena. On essaie juste de trouver comment aider.

Elena soupira.

**Elena :.** Excusez-moi. J'en ai marre c'est tout. Vous voulez que je fasse un truc ?

**Damon :.** Reste en vie. _Il lui fit son sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle._ Et si tu veux, tu peux chercher dans les livres, un indice concernant la malédiction dont nous a parlé Kath…

**Elena :.** Oula, ne prononce même pas son nom. Dans quelles piles de livre ?

**Damon :.** Ceux-là.

Le beau et ténébreux vampire lui montra une large pile de livre. Elle en aurait pour toute la journée. Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait ni être seule, ni se mettre à penser. Pendant un bref instant, Katherine fit une apparition. Ce qui donna à Elena, un moment d'intense énervement. Elle aurait voulu lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette garce écervelée et manipulatrice mais la haine était telle qu'Elena se mura dans son mutisme.

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui redescend Elena piqua un somme.

**Elena :.** Bonnie ?!

**Bonnie :.** Elena, je n'ai que très peu de temps. Écoute moi attentivement. La malédiction dont tu fais partie a un point faible, il faut …

Soudain, Bonnie se mit à hurler de douleur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Même dans la mort la souffrance était possible ?

**Bonnie :. **Rebekah ! Voir… Rebekah !

**Elena :**. Bonnie, Bonnie !

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte depuis déjà quelques minutes, attendant devant la porte des Salvatore qu'on daigne lui ouvrir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Elena eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait pas juste rêvé.

**Elena :.** Rebekah ?!

* * *

**Donc le premier cauchemar d'Elena n'est pas de moi mais directement de la série ( épisode de la fausse mort de Bonnie ;) ). Ce chapitre est court mais les autres arrivent rapidement .  
See ya! **


	9. Malédiction des Petrova

**Vous pouvez décidément remercier la neige qui a fermé ma fac :) . Voici le chapitre , beaucoup de révélations et de non-dits . Enjoy !**

* * *

**Elena :.** Rebekah ?!

**Rebekah :.** Surprise ! Attends, ne ferme pas la porte ! Je suis désolée, ok ? Je venais de perdre mon frère, ma seule famille, tu peux comprendre ça. Tu sais s'que ça fait. Et à ce moment-là, je voulais le venger, tu étais le seul point commun à tous ça. Je suis désolée pour c'qui t'es arrivée. Je viens vous remercier pour s'que Bonnie a fait et je suis désolée pour elle. Je sais s'qui t'arrive. Je peux t'aider, Elena.

Elena scruta le visage de celle qui avait causé sa perte, elle semblait si niaise, si enfant, irradiant le bonheur.

**Elena :.** Entre.

**Rebekah :.** Merci.

Le trio infernal – Stefan, Damon et Elena – s'étaient rejoints dans le salon principal de la pension afin d'écouter Rebekah, leur seule espoir actuel.

**Rebekah :.** Par quoi je commence ?

**Damon:.** Le meilleur. Elena. _Il afficha son sourire sarcastique et ravageur._

**Rebekah :.** Alors commençons par le commencement.

Rebakah fixa Elena car elle savait que celle-ci comprendrait mieux que les autres.

**Rebekah :.** Après le décès de mon jeune frère tué par les loups, ma mère voulait nous protéger de cette espèce. C'est ainsi qu'elle a transformé notre famille en vampires. Mais avant ça, elle a demandé de l'aide au sorcière des temps anciens en quelque sorte. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su comment s'y prendre. Il fallait sacrifier une jeune femme reniée par toutes sa famille, même par sa mère, Tatia, l'original Petrova_. À l'évocation de son nom, la jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa voix avait pris un autre timbre, une autre prononciation_. De ce fait, sa génération serait touchée elle aussi par la malédiction. Notre famille et celle des Petrova serait à jamais liée dans le sang. Il a été dit qu'une personne de ces chaque familles, Tatia et mon frère Niklaus, serait la clé de l'autre. Ils étaient maudits. Mon frère pour son côté loup-garou bridé et Tatia dont seul le sang serait la clé.

Lorsque Tatia fut sacrifié, chaque demi-siècle naitrait un double. Sa vous connaissait déjà, mais c'qui fut caché c'est que le double Petrova doit mourir à chaque fois et si par malheur, deux doubles Petrova se trouvent dans la même époque et sont toutes deux de la même nature alors l'une d'elle doit mourir. Mais en étant petite, j'adorais écouter s'que disait les plus grands. _Elle leur adressa un sourire charmeur_. J'ai entendu parlé d'âme. En clair, les vampires perdraient leurs âmes pendant leur transition et si un des doubles retrouvaient la sienne alors elle pouvait vivre sans que la mort ne la poursuive_. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil attendant les questions._

**Damon :.** Et où peut-on retrouver son âme ? Enfin si tout ton charabia est vrai, tu veux dire que l'on doit retrouver une âme. _Il se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça_. Et à quoi ça ressemble ? Parce que personnellement je n'en ai jamais vu.

**Rebekah :.** J'te dis s'que je sais, tu acceptes ou non . Je n'en sais pas plus.

**Damon :.** Et bien , merci c'est fou ce que tu viens d'éclairer notre lanterne.

**Elena :.** Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire d'autre ?

Rebekah riva son regard à la belle brune, elle émit un bruit de gorge.

**Rebekah :.** Mon frère a pu récupérer son corps à la mort de Bonnie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire mais il était très furieux lorsqu'il est venue me voir. Ne prends pas cet air Damon, tu ne le connais pas . Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une colère pareille. Je me devais de vous mettre en garde pour ce que Bonnie a fait.

**Damon :.** Super ! Comme si on en avait pas assez d'une poursuite mortelle avec la mort, il faut qu'on est Niklaus Mikaelson le gamin égoïste qui n'a pas eu s'qu'il voulait_. Il rit jaune_.

**Rebekah :.** Je vous ai prévenus. Estime-toi heureux. Bonne chance à vous. Bon courage Elena.

Elle regarda une dernière fois cette jeune fille qui pour elle était dès lors condamnée à mort. La jeune femme se rappela une lointaine conversation.

_~ FlashBack ~_

**Tatia :.** Rebekah ! Rebekah ! S'il te plaît, promets le moi !

**Rebekah :.** Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas.

**Tatia :.** Je t'en supplie, fais le pour moi.

**Rebekah :.** D'accord, d'accord_. Une larme roula sur sa joue_. Je te le promets.

**Tatia :.** Dis-le.

**Rebekah :.** Je te le promets, j'aiderai ta descendance à s'en sortir. Je suis désolée, Tatia.

**Tatia :.** Tu leur diras que je suis désolée. Merci Rebekah.

Niklaus arriva séparant à jamais les deux meilleures amies.

* * *

**Alors ;D ?  
**


End file.
